the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ylyssa Kalypso
Ylyssa Kalypso, sometimes called "Big K" by her enemies, was a Jyrian born in the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms during the beginning of the Second Coalition Golden Age. Though she started out as a sex slave for a large prostitution organization, the Verdant Blight, Ylyssa was eventually able to gain a position in the Coalition Galactic Police, where she eventually ascended to the rank of Megawarden. Background Ylyssa was born as the daughter of Hivini Kalypso, a sex slave living on Jyria. Along with her brother, Jyalak, and sister, Evisla, Ylyssa was quickly thrust into the brutal world of interstellar prostitution at the hands of the Verdant Blight. She was routinely violated by "patrons" of the organization, reduced to nothing more than an object used for sexual gratification. Though she desperately wished for a way to escape this situation, her naturally high Jyrian libido forced her to remain in sexual servitude, as the Verdant Blight prevented her from accessing the medical treatments she would need in order to live a normal life. This changed when the Galactic Police raided a Blight-controlled pleasure palace on Jyria where Ylyssa and her relatives were being kept. Her mother and siblings were killed in the crossfire, but Ylyssa managed to find a place to hide while the battle raged on outside. It wasn't long until the GP dispatched the criminal forces and secured the building. Ylyssa emerged from her hiding space and greeted the GP forces, hoping to be rescued from her dismal situation. Ylyssa asked Willam Helburg, the leader of the GP incursion, if he could find a way of getting her off Jyria and giving her a head-start at a new life. Truthfully, Willam had not led the incursion for any benevolent reasons. As a newly-promoted Coalition Warden, Willam was eager to test the upper limits of his power, and had captured the pleasure palace from the Verdant Blight so as to provide his officers with some "relief" with the palace's sex slaves as opposed to rescuing them. Willam didn't think much of Ylyssa at first, but he quickly came to the conclusion that providing her with the tools she needed to start a new life would give him leverage over her that he could use to call in sexual favors whenever he wanted, among other things. Willam offered Ylyssa a low-ranking position within his ranks in the GP on the condition that she had sex with him first, which Ylyssa reluctantly agreed to. Luckily for her, Willam kept up on his promise, and inducted Ylyssa as a low-ranking GP officer under his command. The start of Ylyssa's legacy in the GP had officially begun. Though she was now free of the shackles of bondage, Ylyssa would still have to struggle in order to move upwards in the GP's chain of command. Her high Jyrian libido made it very difficult to concentrate on her job most of the time, while her absurd body proportions made fitting into regulation uniforms and armor suits almost impossible. Ylyssa scraped by on her meager earnings the best she could, putting money aside to save up for medical treatments that would help alleviate the negative effects of her biology. Progress was slow, and every day the threat of being fired loomed overhead. Sexual favors to Willam proved to be the only thing that kept Ylyssa's job afloat. Eventually, she decided that this was the only way to move up in her occupation. She gave sexual favors to numerous members of the GP, wealthy aristocrats and even a few government officials so as to gain influence and rise through the ranks of the GP. She eventually gained the rank of Warden, and soon after that, she was promoted to Megawarden, just as Willam was chosen as the new commissioner of the Galactic Police. Though it had taken a considerable amount of hard work and an uncountable amount of sexual favors, Ylyssa had finally moved past her previous life. After achieving the rank of Megawarden, Ylyssa wasted no time putting her newfound abilities to the test. Years of being exploited and mistreated at the hands of others had given her a zealous desire to root out and exterminate the "criminal filth" that saturated the entire Coalition. She led violent, brutal campaigns against criminal elements both inside and outside her designated authority zone, leaving virtually no survivors in her wake. Surprisingly, the commissioner of the GP at that time (which just so happened to be Willam Helburg himself) approved of Ylyssa's actions. This kind of behavior was not previously tolerated by the bureaucracy of the Authority Sector, but Willam had been meaning to make numerous changes to the GP as a whole, and Ylyssa was shaping up to be an excellent role model for future Megawardens. Though sexual favors were now far less common, Ylyssa still cooperated with Willam on a regular basis, helping him set the foundations for the controversial Helburg Reformation. In return, Ylyssa was well-paid in both MUUs and social influence that eventually made her one of the most widely-known (and widely-feared) Megawardens in Coalition space. Using her own money, she funded and oversaw the creation of the Twypa Penal Colony, watching as the once barren mineral world was transformed into a multi-faceted incarceration complex within less than a decade. Twypa became Ylyssa's official base of operations, and served as an important testament to her legacy as a Megawarden. Unfortunately for Ylyssa, the stresses of being a Megawarden eventually got the better of her. Near the end of her life, she began to show characteristic symptoms of Warden's Madness, which only exacerbated her violent and merciless nature. She began to overstep her boundaries as a Megawarden, causing extreme collateral damage in police raids and assaults. Willam grew worried that the Megawarden he was the most proud of might end up succumbing fully to the affliction and go rogue. Considering how powerful Ylyssa had become after numerous upgrades to her GI-25 battlesuit, having her go rogue would cause extreme problems for the entire GP. Thankfully, Ylyssa soon met her match when she gained an intense fixation on the newly-appointed leader of the Steel Syndicate: Alek Leagr. She became absolutely obsessed with destroying the convict, going to immense lengths to bring him to justice. Though she did eventually succeed in capturing him and bringing him to Twypa, Alek's cohorts staged a prison riot that offered him a chance at escape. It was during this riot that Ylyssa confronted Alek and attempted to finish him off herself, only to be defeated in the ensuing fight. In a dying act of hatred, Ylyssa activated emergency antimatter charges placed inside of the prison facility, completely destroying the facility and her along with it. The vengeful reign of Megawarden Ylyssa Kalypso had finally come to an end. Appearance and Abilities Prior to achieving the rank of Megawarden, Ylyssa was rather plain as far as Jyrians go. She possessed very exaggerated body proportions, with an extremely large backside and breasts. Her weight totaled out at around 450 pounds, though most of this was provided by the sponge tissue in her breasts and backside. Her pink Jyrian hair was left to grow to an extremely long length, reaching down to her feet (a popular hairstyle for sex slaves on Jyria). The Verdant Blight was entirely in control of her clothing, which was usually regulated to revealing Y-Straps, Havuorlan Veils or other sexually-suggestive clothing. After joining the GP, Ylyssa went to great lengths to de-sexualize herself and make her proportions more manageable. She bought specialized hormone supplements and nanomachine caps that slightly reduced the size of her breasts and backside over time, making it easier for her to squeeze into armor and operate in combat. She still retained some aspects of her Jyrian identity, however, so as to ensure she could still perform sexual favors. Upon reaching the rank of Megawarden, Ylyssa went all-out in her modifications. She amputated her breasts and lower half completely, replacing her legs with sleek cybernetic replicas. The appearance most people are most familiar with, however, is that of her GI-25 battlesuit. Using both conventional and ilicit means, Ylyssa installed numerous upgrades and enhancements into her battlesuit, making it ever more tough and deadly. She swapped out the left arm with a larger arm from a GI-33 battlesuit just so she could bring more weapons into battle, and then balanced out the suit by installing a heavy concussive missile pod onto the right shoulder. As Ylyssa upgraded her suit further, her attachment to it grew, both metaphorically and physically. She became increasingly intertwined with the suit's systems, until she eventually reached a point at which there was no way she could be removed from her suit without dying in the process. Though mortified at first, Ylyssa soon came to accept that she and her suit had become one, even relishing in the notion due to the power it afforded her. Though Megawardens are known for the strength of their battlesuits, few can live up to the combat capabilities Ylyssa held at the height of her power. Using the modular weapon system of her suit's left arm, Ylyssa is capable of switching between one of two different weapons, which usually include some sort of anti-personnel and anti-vehicle weapon. Her right arm is equipped with a strikingly large Static Gauntlet, which can produce both immense crush force as well as powerful electric currents that char flesh and fry circuitry. If her enemies are further away, Ylyssa can unleash a barrage of concussive missiles, which track down distant targets and explode to create bone-shattering shockwaves. Enhanced hydraulics and actuators give her higher-than-average agility inside of her suit, while her outer chassis, reinforced with nuclear-forged Osmium and self-repairing nanomachines, makes her practically invincible against most small-arms weapons. Personality and Behavior Ylyssa's personality adapted considerably as her life as changed and evolved. During the earlier years of her life, Ylyssa lacked any sort of confidence, and acted shy around newcomers. This trait was encouraged by the Verdant Blight, as many of their clients saw this behavior as being very attractive. After she managed to escape her previous life and gained a rank in the GP, Ylyssa slowly became more and more confident, realizing that she was much stronger than originally anticipated. She was transformed from a shy and reclusive sex worker into a cunning and resourceful GP officer that used her sexual talents to move up through the ranks. Her manipulative nature persisted well into her induction as a Megawarden, and helped her accrue the funds she needed to upgrade her suit and build the Twypa Penal Colony. Though she defaulted to this sly and manipulative personality, Ylyssa became known for the incredible fury she exhibited in combat. While other officers held the line, Ylyssa charged headfirst into combat, smashing enemies about with reckless abandon. She usually calmed down after these incursions, but many agree that this rage was a telltale sign of the mental affliction she would eventually suffer. Near the end of her life, Ylyssa was cursed with an awful mental debilitation that broke down the aspects of her old personality until almost nothing remained. She began to suffer from Warden's Madness, an affliction often experienced by those in the Coalition GP, where atrocities are witnessed on a day-to-day basis. She began to grow increasingly angry and paranoid, hating the criminal elements of the Coalition with an almost religious passion. She withdrew from any friends she had and spent most of her time relentlessly hunting down her enemies, never bothering to rest. Any semblance of her old self was quickly replaced with blind fury and intense skepticism, which inevitably led to her downfall at the hands of Alek Leagr. Category:Cobalt Epoch